


The Experiment

by SansryaFangirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anal, F/F, Lenacest, Lesbian Lena Luthor, Onesided Supercorp hint, POV Lena Luthor, Scissoring, Self-cest, Time Travel, Time Travelling Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 06:35:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18360599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SansryaFangirl/pseuds/SansryaFangirl
Summary: LenacestLena invents a time portal and uses it in unexpected ways.





	The Experiment

"Experiment complete!"

Lena Luthor celebrated, as her experimental machine hummed to life. Much research had been put into this project, as she was after the secrets of the universe. Namely time travel.

"Test number 125, in progress." said Lena. The silver-grey machine continued to hum and pulse with energy. A bluish portal appeared, and out stepped a figure dressed in black. 

"Hello Lena." said the figure.

"Good to see you, Lena." said Lena. The other Lena smirked, and stalked forward to give the first Lena a soft kiss. 

She knew she should not have been screwing with time like this, but the Legion had travelled back centuries without any visible negative effects, and Supergirl had told Lena she averted one timeline in which several of their friends had been killed by Reign. 

At first she meant to use this to reverse her brother's damage but her future self convinced her too much changes could destablize all of time. It was too dangerous to risk, especially when she wouldn't be reversing the world's end, like the Legion.

The first time a Lena had stepped through, the two nerds excitedly discussed the invention at length. How that Lena was connected with the same machine in the future by about two hours, and pulled  back into the past. 

"My watch...it was 1:00pm two hours ago...I've travelled through time! Our machine works, Lena!" Future Lena had said.

"I agree, Lena!" They excitedly hugged. "As expected of myself!"

_It's the greatest feeling._

Lena did not know exactly when she fell in love with her future self. Perhaps when she discovered that it could only be herself who could equal herself intellectually and mentally. She was free to unload and bare her soul to herself, to connect her soul with herself. Spent endless hours having double the manpower on all of her inventions and projects. She began to lust for more, in many ways. This kind of power was quite intoxicating. 

So she set upon inventing ways to go further into the future. Discover jsut what became of mankind, and her elder self. 

_To love yourself._

Future Lena smirked seductively and sauntered forward, planting a soft kiss on her past self. Thye possessed the same exact breasts and pussy, which made it easier to explore each other, what felt good and what didn't. 

The machine hummed again and out stepped more and more feet. The Lena army was entirely naked, ready for her. Her pussy quivered in anticipation of this new development. It was surely every lesbian's dream to fuck 19 Lenas. 

"I figured out how to do this."

"As expected of myself."

"Let us love you, Lena. If Kara won't...." said the Lenas who pounced upon Lena and began furiously making out with her and stripping her, revealing her ample supple breasts, now covered with hot mouths and tongues. She violently screamed in pleasure, the sex overwhelming her. She felt even more tongues upon her clit and pussy, flooding her with cum almost immediately, and then over and over until her clit throbbed painfully. One of the Lenas furiously fingerfucked her asshole, which had been already well stretched. 

_Mmm I'm taking it up the ass like a slut._

Another Lena sensually and lovingly thrusted her pussy against Past Lena's pussy, scissoring her. Gradually the Lenas paired off, and switched every now and then. There was enough of them that every Lena had a turn, all night. 

"Ohh holy fuck, me's. Fuck me! Harder!" They fucked her even harder, taking her in every way she knew how, and had done with the first future Lena. 

Even 2039 Lena was there, the most experienced one of them all. She was helpful in teaching the other Lenas some pointers about loving women. 

"Fuuuck I'm cumming!"

"We're cumming too!"

"I love you so fucking much!"

They spurted out girl-cum for what felt like the hundredth time that night.

"I love you." She meant it. She loved all 19 Lenas equally. She initially could not believe she was using scientific progress for this but regrets were buried under fountains of girl-cum. The experiment was more than worth it.

_I love myself. And I'm loved by myself._


End file.
